An Emo Daughter Of Aphrodite?: The Full Story
by General of the BVB Army
Summary: You know my one-shot about Skylar and Nico going to a BVB concert? This is Sky's full story. She and Nico meet, he takes her to CHB, and they become best friends. Join them on their many adventures.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey, people! I got three reviews on my one-shot telling me to make a full story out of this, so I couldn't ignore it! This is Skylar's full story, from the time she found out she was a demi-god to the time she went to Camp Half-Blood met Nico and got claimed. Enjoy!**

"Hey, emo, what are you listening to?" The school's big-headed, bottle blonde cheerleader asked as she and all of her followers walked up to me. I took the one earphone that I was listening from out and turned to them.

"Well, I'm listening to Chemical Kids And Mechanical Brides by Pierce The Veil. Thanks for your interest," I said with the utmost sarcaasm, looking up at the lunch she was carrying. If you could even call it lunch. I was leaning against the wall in the school quad eating a granola bar, listening to my playlist.

"Why don't you do yourself a favor, you eyelinered freak, and listen to some good music? And, like I said earlier, ease up on the eyeliner." Her wanna-be's laughed from behind her.

"And, why don't you do yourself a favor and get a life, because your advice will not be listened to here? And, like I've said before, I don't care what you think about me, because if you make fun of me then you're just a loser with nothing better to do beside think of unoriginal attempts to make me feel bad which never work." She opened her mouth to say something, but closed it again.

"Oops, sorry," she said as she 'dropped' her lunch all over me. Her white milk spilled all over my leather jacket, her marinara sauce got all over my Black Veil Brides shirt, and her corn got all over my black skinny jeans.

"Hey, why don't you go and bleach your hair a little more? Maybe your one brain cell will die and it won't be lonely anymore." I looked behind Jennifer(bottle-blonde cheerleader) and saw a guy about my age(thirteen), wearing a black aviator's jacket, black jeans, black T-shirt, and a pair of black Converse.

"Come on, you don't want to hang out with _her_. Why don't you come and hang out with the cool people? Someone as cute as you shouldn't waste it all with the outcasts." He chuckled, which eventually turned into full-blown, rolling on the ground laughter. Actually, he wasn't on the ground, but he was laughing really hard.

"Yeah, like I would ever hang out with the preps. I don't do preppy, now get lost!" He exclaimed once he sobered up a little bit. They flipped their bleached, blonde hair, and walked away haughtily. Nico plopped down beside me, and handed me a couple of napkins.

"Thanks for that. They're just about the biggest jerks in the school. I'm Skylar, but call me Sky." He nodded.

"I'm Nico, but you can call me Nico. Black Veil Brides, huh? They're awesome; what's your favorite song?" I thought it over for a minute.

"Probably their entire first album, but I'm not a really huge fan of Heaven's Calling, All Your Hate, or Sweet Blasphemy. What about your's?"

"Perfect Weapon or Knives and Pens. Are they your favorite band?" He took my jacket as I removed it to finish cleaning up my shirt.

"I have lots of favorite bands, but BVB is definitely one of the top ones. What's your favorite band?" He chuckled.

"I have lots of favorites. Looks like we have a lot in common. It was really great how you handled that; I couldn't have done it better myself. I-" He was suddenly cut off by someone yelling his name.

"Nico, get your sorry butt back here!" He groaned and dropped his head back onto the wall.

"Only he would yell like that," he mumbled. A boy and a girl about sixteen or seventeen came into view.

"Nico, there you are. Who's this?" The girl said when they got within earshot.

"This is Sky. What are you guys doing here? I thought you were going to stay in the car." They walked closer and sat down in front of us.

"You were taking way too long. Gods, Nico, you're as slow as Percy." _Wait a second, did she just say gods?_ I looked over to Nico, only to see him shaking his head furiously. The girl looked like she was about to slap herself.

"Did I say gods? I meant... I meant... Percy, what did I mean?" She looked over to the guy who I assumed was Percy.

"Uh, what Annabeth meant to say was..." He trailed off, leaving Annabeth hitting herself on the forehead, and Nico glaring like nobody's business. Percy looked at Nico as if Nico was about to kill him with one look.

"Percy Jackson. I haven't seen you in, what, two months? Move, I have a demi-god to take care of. No wait, I want to take care of you, too." My math teacher, Ms. Dodds, said coming up behind us. What threw me off, was that she called one of us a demi-god. I mean, what the crap was that all about?

"Stay here, I'll take of her." Percy said, standing up, and pulling out a pen. Ms. Dodds suddenly grew leathery wings, sharp, yellow teeth, and just looked like a giant, leather bat.

Percy pulled the cap off of his pen, and it grew into a three foot long, bronze sword! I screamed as they started fighting.

"Percy! I'm gonna manipulate the Mist, okay!" Annabeth yelled, snapping her fingers. All of the people who were staring looked away, as Ms. Dodds exploded into golden dust all over us.

"What the crap? What just happened, and what the crap did my math teacher just turn into? She looked like a giant bat, for crying out loud!" I ranted, standing up, and grabbing my jacket from Nico.

"Uh, I think you need to come with us." Nico stated calmly, standing up beside me, and taking my arm. I yanked it away.

"No! I don't know you people, I don't want to know you people, and you're obviously not normal people! Just leave me alone!" I tried to walk away, but Nico grabbed me by the shoulders, and gave Percy and Annabeth a look. They nodded.

"You're going to feel a rush, and some very cold wind. Just hold on really tight."

"What are you-" I was cut off by my face practically flying off of my skull. There was a freezing cold wind, a very big rush, and complete and utter darkness. It was very adrenaline inducing.

The next time I looked up, me and Nico were standing on the top of a hill, overlooking strawberry fields with a large house in the middle, a lake, forest, twelve big cabins surrounded by a bunch of smaller ones, a store, and a pavilion. It looked like a regular summer camp. I looked to my right and there was a huge pine tree right beside me. I looked behind me to see around fifteen to twenty teenage girls in silver parkas walking up the hill. When they got to the top, the girl in the front put her hood down, revealing a silver circlet, and inky black hair.

"Hey, Nico. Who's your friend?" The rest of the girls glared at him.

"Great, it's the Hunters," the girl punched his arm, causing him to wince in pain, "Thalia, this is Sky, Sky, this is Thalia." He said, rubbing his arm, still wincing.

"Hi, Sky, I'm Thalia, first lieutenent in the Hunters of Artemis. If you ever want a boy-free tomorrow, here's my card." She handed me a silver card with silver lettering, and then walked down the hill, the other girls following her.

"What the crap is the Hunters of Artemis, and why did she give me this card? And, more importantly, _where are we_?" I exclaimed hysterically.

"We are at Camp Half-Blood, a safe haven for kids like us." He took my arm gently, and led me down the hill.

"What do you mean 'kids like us'?"

"I mean kids with ADHD and dyslexia. Kids who have never fit in. Kids who have weird stuff happen to them all the time. That is what I mean by 'kids like us'." He started leading me to the strawberry fields, but I yanked my arm out of his grasp.

"Nico, tell me what's going on! Why am I here, what the crap is a half-blood, what is a demi-god, what did my math teacher turn into, and why is there a tank-sized dog running toward us right now?" I asked, looking over his shoulder. He looked behind him, and smiled really big.

"Mrs. O'Leary! Ah, how are you, girl? Come here!" He opened his arms wide, the dog pushing him over, and licking his face. He tried to get up but she wouldn't budge.

"Mrs. O'Leary, you can get up now! I have someone I want to introduce you to." She let him get up, looking at me with huge, bloodshot eyes.

"Sky, this is Mrs. O'Leary." She barked, very loudly I might add.

"What is that thing?" I yelled, backing up a little, and pointing at the animal.

"This is Percy's dog, which came from one of Annabeth's siblings, who got it from who I assume was my dad." He said, reaching up to scratch behind the 'dog's' ear. I just stared at it, terrified.

"Who's your dad?" I screeched, backing up a little more.

"Hades, the god of the Underworld. That reminds me, do you have a mom, a dad, or neither?" I stared at him.

"What kind of question is that?" I yelled again.

"Just answer it." He sighed impatiently.

"A dad, he's going to be really worried about me." He chuckled.

"We'll take care of it. I'll bet you're a daughter of Nyx. You fit all of the criteria. Go, Mrs. O'Leary! I have to introduce Sky to Chiron and Mr. D." Mrs. O'Leary bounded off, nearly toppling a couple of kids.

"Who's Chiron and Mr. D?" I yelled as he grabbed my hand and started dragging me through the strawberry fields and to the house. I dug my heels into the ground, hoping to stop him. It didn't even slow him down.

He just sighed, picked me up, and threw me over his shoulder. I started screaming, and beating his back with my fists. He didn't stop, and walked up onto the porch and through the door.

"Nico, why are you carrying a girl?" Some guy with a deep voice asked.

Nico sat me back down on the floor. I steadied myself and turned around, only to see a half horse, half man type thing, and another guy playing some card game with a bunch of half man, half goats. I looked at each of them twice.

"AAAAAHHHHHHHH!" I screamed, before slumping to the floor in a faint. The last thing I heard was Nico yelling my name.

**A/N: Hey, peoples! I hope you enjoyed it, thanks for reading, blah, blah, blah. A couple of things you need to know about this story. Jason, Piper, and Leo still came to camp, and they still went on a quest, but not the same one as in the book. Piper is Aphrodite counselor, as is Leo for the Hephaestus. The Great Prophecy hasn't started yet. Later!**


	2. Chapter 2

Hey, guys, I realize that you're probably going to hate me, and want to hunt me down and kill me for this. But, I'm giving up this story. However, I want one of _you_ to pick it up. But, I don't just leave my stories to anybody. You have to prove to me that you're worthy of picking up my story by showing me your best story, and I will hand over the rights to my story. This pains me very greatly, but I'm just not as into PJO as I used to be. I might make a one-shot every now and then, but I just don't feel like continuing this story. PM me or review or whatever if you want the story.


End file.
